notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michel Delving
(E. ''Michinnec, a variation of Q. Maegnaike, a piercing wound) '' :"The Delvings are a wondrous and fertile haven, where many of our folk can farm and settle as safely as swallows in their nests." '' :-March o Fallohide , T.A . 162 0 '' :"The first of these little rat-folk to see the holes here must have thought he'd come upon the glories of Elfhome." '' :-An Unknown bar-fly of Mich Hollow ; words spoken to Gandalf the Grey '' *Type: Hobbit Town *Inhabitants: 45% Harfoot, 30% Stoor, 25% Fallohide *Population: 650 *Origin: Settled during the Hobbit migrations to the Shire in TA 1601-1610 *Purpose: Largest town in and administrative center of the Shire; agriculture Originally known as Mich Hollow this town was situated at the base of the highest prominence of the White Downs. Here an impressive break in the hills sent Michin Stream flowing westward into the Mistvale and allowed the Great East Road to pass gracefully through on its way to the Grey Havens. It was the home of Marcho and Blanco Fallohide, the two founders of the Shire. Michel Delving, despite it's political importance, was primarily an agrarian community. Mich Hollow in TA 1640 T.A . 1639 Mich Hollow is the site of a number of mills and flint quarries, all of them owned by Men and Dwarves. The population totals some two hundred , mostly Eriadoran , but with fluctuating numbers of Dwarves, Dúnedain, Northmen, and Dunmen. Six hundred or more Hobbits have settled here since 1601, opening up the surrounding lowlands for farming and causing much grumbling among Iocal hunters and trappers. Marcho and Blanco Fallohide spend most of their time at their smials in Michel Delving. So does Reeve Lorgas o Quethfirin, nominally the arm of royal law in western Sîrgala. If warfare breaks out in the Shire, the River-lane of Michel Delving situated along the valley walls down the Michin from the village, could hold off an army of goblins or Tarmas. Hobbits are secretly storing dried foods and weapons in the holes there. The poorly-kept secret has attracted the attention of Lorgas, who is trying to find a Wild Hobbit or two to "soil " the stores with some flasks of rotting molds he secured by mysterious means. Lorgas, a corrupt, devious,lisping , sneering , mean-spirited sort, is nevertheless quite efficient when he takes a crime seriously. Smugglers and thieves pay him a fee that protects them as long as they maintain a low profile and cut only each other's throats . Folk who molest Hobbits in any way are allowed great freedom, as "this only follows living mannish instinct. " Murderers are caught swiftly and face deadly justice , even if Lorgas must use his own money to bribe sufficient witnesses for a conviction .Michel Delving is one of only three places in Siragale considered suitable as a fixed posting for Angmarean spies. Unfortunately, thanks to the efforts of Lorgas, three resident Angmareans have swung from the village gibbet in the last few years . Shebrim, an Eriadoran newly hired as Lorgas' stable-hand , is the latest of the Witch-king's minions to risk the Reeve's deadly eye. He sees useful work to be done setting men and Hobbits against each other, but his superiors send him little money and few couriers to collect his reports. He is frustrated, sensing that the lords of Carn Dûm want him to simply fill his slot and avoid risks, sparing them the trouble of thinking about his lonely post . Michel Delving about TA 3019 This is the largest town in the Shire through most of its history, and the usual site of the Shire-moot. Windmills dot the main ridges of the White Downs on either side of town, while small mines and quarries pock their sides. Michel Delving has its own gold course in the last century of the Third Age and is a center for politics and commerce, such as it is practiced by the Shire-folk. Places of Note *Auction House *Barber - Tulip Chubb *The Bird and Baby Inn *Boffin Manor *Central Post-Smial *Clerk of Kinships - Peaseblossom Tunnely *Cook's Guild *Delving Fields *The forge *The Lockholes *Mathom-House *The Mayor's House *Messrs Grubb, Grubb and Burrowes - a notary firm co-owned by Lawyers Iago Grubb and Folco Burrows *Michel Delving Craft-fair *Milestone *Notary - Wistan Whitfoot *Outfitter - Buttercup Grubb *Reflecting Pool *Shire Moot *Southfields *Stables - Anson Tunelly *Town Hole *Training Hall *Vault-keeper - Osbert Fallohide *Vendor Hall *Windmills People of note 1640: Blanco Lorgas Quethfirin Marcho Shebrim 3019: Andfast Tunnelly Assistant Fallohide Belba Bracegirdle Bill Butcher Bingo Boffin Bodo Bunce Buttercup Grubb Clem Underhill Daisy Brockhouse Drogo Whitfoot Gammer Took Graland Whitfoot Grip Haerel Hayley Carver Hugo Broadbelt Ingwaldur Iris Goodbody Long Tom Lora Bracegirdle Marigold Twospade Merrimac Fairbairn Myrtle Boggs Ned Diggins Odo Pipes Osbert Fallohide Peaseblossom Tunnelly Peony Grubb Polo Brockhouse Poppy Bracegirdle Postmaster Proudfoot Rollo Newbuck Ruby Primstone Tulip Chubb Wilcome Whitfoot Wistan Whitfoot Early Fourth Age: Tolman Cotton II References *MERP:the Shire category:shire category:town Category:Arthedain